Skittles & Special Presents
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ally gets a special visitor at Harvard right before Thanksgiving.


**Author's note: shout out to Cassie (aka Raura's Child aka ItsAlly_Dawson); the two of us literally were just going on about how amazing this would be and now here it is.**

Ally left her women in politics class in a pleasant mood, smiling contently as she made her way back to her dorm.

It was a Friday afternoon, the sun was out, the leaves were falling, the air was crisp; fall had finally arrived in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

The only thing that was putting a damper on her good mood was that Austin hadn't texted or called her all day.

Yes, she realized she sounded super clingy and annoying when she said that; but it wasn't because she missed him that bummed her out; yes she did miss him, but him not texting or calling her made her worried over everything else.

They had both been super busy the past week, her with school and him with his shows, so they hadn't been talking as much as either of them would like, but it was fine. They were seeing each other in a week, anyway.

But they still made time to text each other good morning and goodnight; even if the other didn't respond due to the time difference or them already or still being asleep, they still would.

This morning however, Austin didn't text good morning at all. Which Ally found strange, seeing as though she expected to wake up to a text from him since he was currently in Europe and 6 hours ahead of her.

She figured he was in part of the country where he didn't get cell service or something like that.

Once she was back to her building, she made her way to her room. Her roommate was from California, so she had left earlier in the afternoon to go home for Thanksgiving.

Ally had a class on Monday, but would be leaving to head back to Miami for Thanksgiving early Tuesday morning.

She couldn't wait to be back home. She couldn't wait to see her family and friends. She couldn't wait to see Austin. She couldn't wait for that moment when the two of them would finally reunite and it would be like something out of a romcom, the whole world would stop, it would be just them and everything would move in slow motion; but it's not like she's fantasized about their reunion or anything.

She also couldn't wait to meet up with Ronnie again and start working on more music. They had been waiting for her to be settled into college before they started working on any new projects. She had been itching to get back in the studio. She had also been itching to write songs; she had been attempting to write songs, but as she had found out many years earlier, she needed her muse, her goose if you will: she needed Austin. Her partner. Her other half. Her inspiration.

Harvard was amazing, it really was. Ally had never felt more in place, but at the same time she had never felt more alone.

Even when she was younger and didn't have many friends, Ally always had Trish, her dad and her music.

Then they grew up a little bit and she and Trish met Austin and Dez; little did they know they would soon become people neither of them would be able to live without.

Now, Ally was all alone. She still had Austin, Dez, and Trish, but they weren't with her physically. She still had music, but it wasn't the same without her partner; without the person who made her music the sensation it is today; the person who transformed her music from a hobby into a career.

She finally made it to her dorm, dropped her heavy backpack on the floor and kicked off her shoes, not bothering to put anything away since she was the only one there.

She pulled out her laptop and placed it on her desk before grabbing a bag of skittles and opening the computer to start one of the three papers she had due before Thanksgiving break.

A couple hours into working on her paper, Ally heard a knock on her door.

Curious, Ally stood up to see who could be there.

She wasn't tall enough to reach the peephole, so she just opened the door.

As soon as the door opened she caught a flash of golden hair before she had a very familiar pair of lips pressed against her own.

Her eyes shut immediately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

She didn't even need to look to see who it was who was kissing her; the way his hands gripped her waist, the way he pressed his body into hers, the way he smelled and the way his lips tasted, she knew who it was.

He was the first to pull away from the kiss, a dopey grin on his face as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hi." Austin whispered.

Ally didn't even respond, verbally that is; she just reached up and grabbed the collar of the shirt he was wearing and pulled him into another searing kiss.

This kiss was more heated, more desperate than the kiss they had just shared. Their tongues dancing together passionately.

Austin chuckled into the kiss.

"You taste like skittles." he giggled against her lips.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully before he placed another heated kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked as Austin's lips began to work their way down her neck. "Not that I'm complaining at all."

"I couldn't wait." he said against the smooth skin on her neck, nipping at it lightly with his teeth. "I had to see you."

"You do realize I'm coming home on Tuesday, which is just four days from now." Ally said, threading her hands through his hair, tugging at the strands.

"I know." Austin said, sucking at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. "But we wouldn't get any alone time. You'd be at your dads and I'd be at my parents and it'd be like we were back in high school, which I didn't want. So, I remembered you saying your roommate was leaving for break early, so I canceled all my shows for this weekend and got on the first flight back to the states; which is why I couldn't text you this morning, I was on the plane."

"I can't say that I'm mad." Ally replied.

"You shouldn't be. Because now I can give you one of your Christmas presents early and we can put them straight to good use." Austin said, a smirk on his face and he pulled away from Ally and went searching through his backpack.

"Ah ha!" he said victoriously, pulling out a box and handing it to Ally.

"Pickle flavored condoms?" Ally said, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Merry Christmas." Austin replied.

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet." Ally retaliated.

"Hey, it's never too early to celebrate." Austin said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him again.

"Well, I guess you do have a point there." Ally replied, grabbing onto his collar and pulling him down onto her bed.

Their lips began to wrestle again as he hovered over her, their bodies rubbing deliciously against each other as their hands wandered.

Ally began unbuttoning the buttons on Austin's shirt one by one, slowly exposing his sculpted chest to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, pulling them out of their trance and ruining the moment.

Ally quickly climbed off of Austin and tossed him a book.

"Pretend like you're studying." she whispered to him before she opened the door and greeted her RA.

"Hey Ally." he heard a male voice say, causing him to listen closer.

"Hey Chris." Ally replied, leaning against the doorframe. "What's up?"

"I'm just going around and confirming what days everyone's going home if they are. You are going home right?" the male, Chris, said.

"Yeah, I leave on Tuesday." Ally responded quickly, nodding her head.

"Cool. Well have a good weekend!" Chris told her.

"Thanks! You too!" Ally said, waving to him before she shut the door; leaning her back against it and sighing.

"So... Why did you force me to pretend to study?" Austin asked her.

"Because..." Ally started. "Because people have only recently started to take me seriously."

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, confused.

"Ever since I've got here everyone just saw me as Ally Dawson: Austin Moon's songwriter, or Ally Dawson: Austin Moon's girlfriend, or Ally Dawson: Ramone Records recording artist; nobody saw me as just Ally. Everyone felt like they knew me already. It's only been recently that people have wanted to get to know me for the real me." Ally explained.

"Oh." Austin said softly.

"And having my RA walk in on me sucking you dick would just be what everyone expected from me." Ally said.

"I'm sorry." Austin said softly.

"Oh no, it's not your fault!" Ally said.

"But I feel partly to blame." Austin said.

"We you shouldn't." Ally said, walking over to sit beside him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Austin smiled as they broke away.

"So, you're here all weekend?" Ally said.

"Better! I'm flying home with you on Tuesday!" Austin said.

"Awesome!" Ally said excitedly.

Austin's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Ally asked.

"Kinda." Austin laughed.

"Well lets go get some dinner!" Ally said, standing up and putting her shoes on.

"But..." Austin said.

"Relax Austin, we've got this room all to ourselves until we have to leave on Tuesday, we'll have plenty of time to make good use out of your Christmas present." Ally said.

"Good." Austin said, standing up, a smirk on his face.

Ally took his hand and interlaced their fingers, leading him out of her room to wherever she was taking him to get food.

They ended up at the schools cafeteria; they each bought a deli sandwich, bottle of water, bag of chips and cookies to share.

Ally lead them to a park on campus; the leaves were changing and the birds were chirping.

Ally sat down at the foot of a large oak tree, taking their food of the bag.

"This is probably my favorite place on campus." Ally told him. "I come her to just relax. It's very calming here."

Austin sat down on the ground beside her.

"This is a really nice spot." he said.

They smiled at each other for a few moments, just enjoying being in the others presence after being apart for so long.

After they pulled themselves out of their lovesick trances, they began to eat their food, having their own makeshift picnic.

Once they had finished eating, Austin moved to sit right next to Ally, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I missed you. I missed this." Ally whispered into his chest. "I missed this so much."

Austin kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he took in the peaceful aroma of her hair that he had missed so much.

"I missed you more." Austin whispered into her hair. "At least you had school to focus on; all I could ever think about was how much I missed you and how much to longed to be near you."

"Well, you're here now; we don't have to miss each other anymore." Ally said smiling, rolling over to lay on her stomach, resting her chin on his chest.

"No we don't." Austin said smiling, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "And for that I am glad."

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
